Försök att glömma mig
by carolineflickan
Summary: Väldigt AU. Lily kommer hem från en lång resa. Allt där hemma verkar vara som vanligt - tills hon träffar på en gammal bekant... Färdigskriven.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All eloge till J. K. Rowling. Jag äger ingenting förutom mina fantasier.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Måndagen den sjätte juli var en solig och vacker dag. Prick klockan halv sju på kvällen tuffade tåget in på stationen i den lilla kuststaden i nordöstra England. Lily Evans fick hjälp av konduktören med att lyfta ner sina båda väskor från tåget. Hon tackade honom leende och styrde sedan stegen mot stationshuset där hennes mor satt och väntade på en bänk i skuggan under det utskjutande taket. Denna reste sig upp när dottern kom emot henne och de kramade om varandra hårt och länge, glada över att träffas igen efter Lilys sex månader långa frånvaro. Mrs Evans hade saknat henne varje dag.  
"Nog har du gått ner flera kilo sedan jag såg dig senast", sa hon och granskade Lily.  
"Nej, mamma, jag väger 56 kilo, precis som innan jag åkte", försäkrade dottern. "Precis som jag har gjort de senaste fem åren", tillade hon.  
"Du är så smal i alla fall. Men hemma väntar din favoritmat."  
Familjen Evans bodde inte mer än knappt två kilometer från stationen men likväl stod bilen och väntade på parkeringen. De baxade in packningen i bagageutrymmet och satte sig i framsätet. Mrs Evans körde – Lily hade fortfarande inget körkort och hade inte tänkt skaffa det heller. Med sina speciella förmågor var hon inte i behov av ett.  
"Är Petunia kvar?" undrade hon.  
"Nej, hon och Vernon åkte hem till hans föräldrar igår. De firar visst sin trettionde bröllopsdag."  
"Var ni inte bjudna?"  
"Vi ville vara här när du kom hem."  
"Och det tyckte väl Tuni var onödigt? Hur var det med Dudley då?" fortsatte hon. "Lika tjock som vanligt?"  
"Det är nog bara lite småbarnshull, det försvinner säkert så småningom. Petunia var inte heller särskilt liten som baby. Och Vernon… ja, vi vet ju båda två att han gillar mat. Minst sagt."

Mrs Evans svängde in på uppfarten och parkerade bilen framför garaget. På trappan stod mr Evans och väntade på dem. Lily lät väskorna ligga kvar i bilen och sprang fram för att hälsa på honom.  
"Där har vi ju min lilla flicka!" utbrast han glatt och kramade om henne. Mr Evans hade samma mörkröda hår som sin dotter, fast det hade bleknat och glesnat något de senaste åren. Ögonen däremot, dem hade Lily ärvt från sin mor.  
De firade dotterns hemkomst med kyckling, potatisgratäng och hemlagad glass. Lily åt tills hon var alldeles proppmätt och klockan var över nio när de till slut lämnade matbordet.

Lily sov länge nästa morgon. Trots att hon egentligen bara hade tillbringat den föregående dagen med att sitta på olika tåg var hon ganska trött och kände att hon behövde vila upp sig ordentligt. Det var skönt att sova i sin egen säng igen. Det senaste halvåret hade hon sovit på alla möjliga och omöjliga ställen; på det ena vandrarhemmet efter det andra, på tåg, sjaskiga hotell och till och med ute i det fria. En natt i Holland låg hon och Mary på varsin parkbänk. De hade rest hit och dit i Europa, från sydligaste Spanien till nordligaste Norge, från Normandie i Frankrike till Aten i Grekland. Västtyskland hade hon också besökt, men inte det östra grannlandet. Det krävdes särskilt tillstånd för att färdas i sovjetstater. Resan var ingenting som klarades av på en vecka och de hade blivit borta längre än väntat, men det gjorde ingenting för både Lily och Mary var glada i att resa och uppleva nya saker, och hemma i Storbritannien fanns inte något som lockade för tillfället.

Hemma i familjen Evans hus var allting som vanligt, ingenting hade förändrats sedan hon reste förutom att gardinerna i köket var utbytta och att det hängde ett stort fotografi av systern och hennes familj över soffan. Lily antog att det behövde vara så stort för att Vernon och Dudley skulle få plats. På bokskåpet stod de andra familjefotografierna, de som föreställde systrarna Evans och som stod i kronologisk ordning. Lily och Petunia var, för att vara systrar, väldigt olika både till utseendet och till sättet. I längd skilde det säkert tio centimeter, Petunia var smal och benig, Lily var kurvig. Storasystern var högfärdig, otålig och självisk, hon var van vid att få det hon ville och hon ogillade allt som var onormalt. Lily hade minsann humör hon också, men hon var mycket mer tolerant och vänlig.

Mr Evans gav sig varje morgon kvart i sju av till arbetet på en fabrik där han arbetade som förman. Mrs Evans stannade hemma och tog hand om hushållet. Det enda Lily hade lärt sig av att växa upp med en mamma som var hemmafru, det var att hon själv inte ville bli likadan. Hon kunde tänka sig att stanna hemma tills de eventuella barnen hade börjat skolan, men inte efter det. Hon ville också ut och arbeta och känna att hon gjorde något viktigare än att ha middagen färdig till klockan halv fem.

Hemstaden var sig också lik. Den enda förändringen var att en renovering av daghemmet pågick och att biografen hade fått nya ägare. På Lilys gata, som låg i ett ganska fint område, stoltserade var och varannan trädgård med en välskött gräsmätta och prunkande rabatter, småbarn lekte i lekparken och ungdomar spelade fotboll på gräsplätten bredvid. Ingen av dem var medveten om vad som pågick i landet, hur Lord Voldemort och hans anhängare bredde ut sig mer och mer för varje månad som gick. Eftersom de inte visste att dessa människor existerade bekymrade det dem inte.

Sedan Lily slutade på Hogwarts två år tidigare hade hon hunnit med en del. Sommaren efter sin examen arbetade hon på _The Daily Prophet_ och spenderade naturligtvis en hel del tid tillsammans med dåvarande pojkvännen James Potter. Han hade trots allt lyckats charma henne och de började gå ut med varandra under sjunde skolårets vårtermin. Det tog dock slut efter sommaren. De kom fram till att de inte var rätt för varandra och kunde skiljas som vänner. Sedan dess hade hon inte hört av honom mer än några gånger, de skickade julkort och födelsedagshälsningar till varandra men träffades inte för att umgås. Efter arbetet på tidningen fick hon ett vikariat i en butik i Hogsmeade, för att sedan hamna på ett äldreboende för mugglare. Där stannade hon tills för ett halvår sedan då hon och Mary gav sig av för att uppleva världen, eller åtminstone Europa. Mary var en gammal klasskamrat från Gryffindor. Hennes mor var visserligen en renblodig häxa men fadern var en mugglare så inte heller hon låg särskilt bra till hos dem som ville ta över styret av magivärlden; Lord Voldemort och hans dödsätare.

Lily funderade på vad hon ville ägna sig åt i framtiden. Nu när hon hade genomfört den efterlängtade tågluffen i Europa kändes det som om hon skulle behöva ägna sig åt att arbeta ett tag, dels för att hon inte hade så gott om pengar längre. Det mesta hade gått till resan, men det var det värt. Egentligen borde hon ta kontakt med någon som kunde säga vad hon skulle göra för att vara till hjälp i kampen mot Voldemort. Kanske skulle hon skriva till James? Nej, det var för riskabelt, ens uggla kunde bli fångad och brevet kunde läsas av fel person. Kanske skulle hon bara skriva och fråga om han kunde träffa henne? Om hon inte skulle vända sig till Dumbledore på en gång? Hon visste att han skulle ta henne på allvar. Många andra trollkarlar i häxor på hans nivå och med hans anseende skulle förmodligen tro att en flicka som bara några år tidigare hade lämnat Hogwarts inte skulle kunna bidra med särskilt mycket, men för Dumbledore spelade åldern ingen betydelse. Lily kände att hon borde ha gjort något tidigare. Ibland hade det känts som om hon smet när hon gav sig iväg för att resa. Hon hade hört om mugglarfödda som hade flytt landet av rädsla för Lord Voldemort och dödsätarna, men själv tänkte hon stanna nu när hon väl var tillbaka. Det var på tiden att hon engagerade sig på riktigt. Hon borde ha gjort det samtidigt som James, förresten. Det hade inte hunnit mer än ta slut mellan dem förrän han sökte upp Dumbledore och gick med i motståndsrörelsen. Sirius och de andra kamraterna hade följt hans exempel. Bäst som hon satt i sina framtidsfunderingar ropade mrs Evans från undervåningen. Lily gick ner för att fråga vad hon ville.  
"Vill du vara så snäll och gå och handla åt mig?", bad modern. Jag ska baka inför symötet och hinner inte gå till affären om jag ska ha middagen klar tills pappa kommer hem."  
"Visst, jag går på en gång. Vad ska du ha?"  
Mrs Evans skrev en lista medan Lily bytte till en annan tröja och kammade håret. Hon hade inte klippt det sedan de var i Rom i mars och det räckte henne nästan ända ner till midjan nu. Ur garaget drog hon fram sin cykel och trampade sedan iväg mot snabbköpet.

Affären hade inte särskilt många kunder för tillfället och det gick snabbt att få tag i allting på listan. Ägg, mjölk, vaniljsocker, jäst, sirap och havregryn plockades ner i korgen och sedan gick hon mot kassorna och började lägga upp varorna på bandet. Butiksägaren mr Tilneys hustru hälsade glatt på henne och undrade hur resan hade varit. Det var ingen stor stad de bodde i, och för någon som mrs Tilney var det inte svårt att få reda på vad som hände. Hon och frisörerna var traktens allvetare när det gällde aktuella händelser och skvaller, ingenting var så obetydligt att de inte brydde sig om att lägga det på minnet.  
"Hoppsan", mumlade Lily när paketet med jäst gled ur hennes hand och for ner på golvet.  
"Tillåt mig", sa en röst. Mannen bakom henne plockade upp det åt henne.  
"Tack så myck…" Lily avslutade ordet när hon vände sig om och såg att hon stod öga mot öga med Severus Snape.

* * *

Wooho, vilken cliffhanger, va? Nu får ni kommentera!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling äger. Bokstavligt talat.

En av er som kommenterade skrev att eftersom Dudley är född borde Lily ha fått Harry vid det här laget. Ja, det borde hon. Om jag inte hade gått in och saboterat händelseförloppet. Ganska mycket. Eftersom Lily och James gjorde slut har det inte blivit något bröllop och heller inte någon Harry.  
Och ja, jag vet att titeln suger, men jag kom inte på något bättre.

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 2

Lily tog jästpaketet ur hans hand. Det gick en stöt genom hennes arm när deras hud fick kontakt och hon ryckte ofrivilligt till. Utan vare sig ett ord eller med en blick åt hans håll betalade hon och skyndade sig med att plocka ner varorna i en kasse. Just typiskt att han skulle dyka upp, en av dem hon allra helst ville undgå! Lily var förvånad över att se honom här i staden. Hon hade trott att han skulle söka sig till London efter skolan, delvis för att komma bort från föräldrahemmet. Hon visste att han inte kom särskilt bra överens med någon av föräldrarna och speciellt inte med sin far – själv skulle hon inte stanna kvar en minut mer än nödvändigt i ett sådant hem. Severus två yngre syskon, en pojke på arton år och en fjortonårig flicka, hade inte ärvt moderns magiska förmågor. Lily visste inte var brodern nuförtiden fanns men systern, Madelyn, hade hon sett dagen innan. Hon gick fortfarande i skolan, förstås. Familjen Snape bodde kvar i det gamla huset i en av stadens mindre respektabla delar. Där bosatte man sig inte om man kunde undvika det, husen var dåliga och grannarna ofta bråkiga och högljudda. Under tiden då Lily och Severus var vänner satte hon inte sin fot i det huset mer än några gånger, men det berodde framför allt på hans ovilja mot att bjuda in henne. Hon antog att han skämdes för att de inte hade det så fint som familjen Evans, eller så var han rädd att mr Snape skulle komma in, berusad och bråkig.

Lily skulle precis cykla iväg när Severus kom ut genom dörren. Han tog tag i pakethållaren och höll kvar cykeln. Hon blev lite förvånad men fann sig snabbt.  
"Släpp."  
"Vänta."  
"Glöm det", fnös hon.  
"Jag vill prata med dig."  
"Jag vill inte prata med _dig_, det är det enda _du_ behöver veta."  
"Lily…"  
"Vad tänker du göra nu?" fräste hon. "Skvallra för Voldemort kanske, så att han skickar nån som gör slut på mig nu när jag har kommit hem igen? Eller du kanske tänker göra det själv, för att få en liten guldstjärna i kanten? Du tycker ju ändå inte att sådana som jag är värda ett dugg!"  
"Så är det inte alls!"  
"Är det inte, _Snape_?" Hon såg att han reagerade på att hon tilltalade honom med efternamnet, det hade hon aldrig gjort tidigare. "Kan du ärligt säga att Lord Voldemort och dödsätarna _inte_ är ute efter att göra sig av med mugglarfödda?" fortsatte hon.  
Han såg inte ut som om han visste vad han skulle svara.  
"Nej, jag trodde väl det." Hon betraktade honom som om han var något katten hade släpat in.  
"Kan du inte lyssna på mig?"  
"Nej, det har jag absolut ingen lust med. Eller tid heller för den delen, jag har bråttom." Hon satte upp på cykeln igen och trampade därifrån.  
"Det gick snabbt", sa mrs Evans när Lily kom hem igen. "Fick du tag i allting?"  
"Mm", mumlade hon och satte påsen på bordet.  
"Träffade du nån gammal vän?"  
"Nej", ljög Lily. "Nej, jag träffade ingen _vän_." Hon plockade upp det inhandlade, satte in varorna i kylskåpet eller skafferiet och lämnade sedan köket för att gå till sitt rum. Med en suck slog hon sig ner på sängkanten, startade sin lilla skivspelare och lutade sig bakåt mot väggen, slöt ögonen och drog några djupa andetag för att lugna ner sig lite. Severus såg ut precis som förra gången hon såg honom, bortsett från att håret var något längre. Solen hade inte gjort någon särskild inverkan på hans bleka hy men han var heller inte en person som lade sig för att sola så fort vädret tillät. Hon antog att han fortfarande satt inne och läste dagarna i ände, när han inte utförde uppdrag åt sin ledare förstås. Lily ville inte tänka på vad han sysselsatte sig med då.

Särskilt länge blev hon inte sittande på sitt rum. Hennes mor ropade ner henne när hon ville ha hjälp med maten. Lily visste lika väl som någon annan att mrs Evans mycket väl klarade av att laga mat på egen hand, men antog att hon ville ha sällskap. De hade ju faktiskt inte träffats på ett halvår, och mrs Evans tog till vara på varje ögonblick tillsammans med sin yngsta dotter. Petunia träffade hon inte så ofta eftersom de bodde en bra bit ifrån varandra, men de ringde till varandra åtminstone två, tre gånger i veckan. Pratstunderna handlade mest om Dudley, blommor, vad de skulle äta till middag och lite till om Dudley. Det gick inte ett samtal utan att Petunia nämnde något om hur Dudley växte eller att han minsann hade ärvt sin fars aptit. Lily tyckte inte att _det_ var något att skryta över.

Det regnade de följande dagarna, vilket gav Lily en anledning till att inte gå ut i onödan. Hon hade verkligen ingen lust att stöta på Severus igen. Hur kunde han tro att hon ville ha något med honom att göra? Att han kallade henne 'smutsskalle' skulle hon faktiskt ha kunnat förlåta om det inte hade visat sig att han hade valt hel fel och gått Lord Voldemorts väg. Det var värre än något annat. Hon spenderade dagarna med att städa sitt rum, rensa ut kläder hon inte längre använde och slänga papper som inte skulle behövas mera. Med lite mer utrymme i garderob och skrivbord och med mycket mindre damm på golvet kände hon sig ganska nöjd.

Lily träffade sin syster igen ett par dagar senare. Hon kom hem till föräldrarna för att hälsa på tillsammans med sin son medan Vernon var på konferens i Liverpool. Petunia tyckte fortfarande att systern var konstig men hon pratade i alla fall med henne. Fast mest pratade hon med sin mor och då om sonen och maken. Lily tyckte inte om sin svåger. Kunde inte Petunia ha försökt hittat en bättre äktenskapskandidat? Hon däremot verkade så stolt över honom, hon tjattrade i ett om hur framgångsrik han var på arbetet och om den där nya fina bilen de planerade att köpa, för att inte tala om att han skulle låta bygga ett växthus till henne!  
"Grattis", mumlade Lily. Hon gillade också blommor men föredrog dem när de växte ute i det fria. Därefter spenderade Petunia den kommande halvtimmen med att prata om det senaste besöket hos barnläkaren.  
"Lille Duddy växer så snabbt sa doktorn", skröt hon.  
Lily ville fråga om det verkligen var menat som en komplimang, men hon gjorde det inte. Hon ville inte stöta sig med systern i onödan. Petunia däremot, hon hade inga planer på att vara lika finkänslig för hon kom med den ena gliringen efter den andra. "Jaså, Lily hade inte skaffat nåt jobb än? Nähä, och ingen pojkvän heller? Fanns det inga lediga knäppgökar hon träffade på Hogwarts?" Så lät det då och då. Lily svarade oftast inte alls, hon trodde att systern skulle tröttna så småningom.

Petunia stannade två dagar och tog sedan tåget till London igen. Skönt, tyckte Lily. Hon fick gärna komma tillbaka när hon hade vant av ungen med att sluta skrika mitt i natten. Lille Dudley sov dåligt om nätterna och när han väl hade börjat skrika slutade han inte förrän han fick mat. Då tystnade han alltid tvärt. Lily ville inte säga det så att någon hörde men hon tyckte faktiskt att systersonen påminde om en spädgris. Båda spenderade det mesta av dagen med att äta eller sova och i fråga om färg kunde hon inte heller se någon större skillnad.

Efter middagen lämnade Lily huset för att cykla till kyrkogården och besöka sina farföräldrars grav. Hennes farfar dog när Lily var tio år och farmodern sju år senare. Hon plockade en bukett blommor ur mrs Evans blomland och gav sig iväg. Vädret hade blivit väldigt varmt och skönt igen. Den friska luften fläktade i värmen och fick Lilys mörkröda hår att fladdra bakom henne. Kyrkan låg lite i utkanten av staden, omgiven av skog på ena sidan, ett bostadsområde på den andra och en åker på den tredje. Porten gnisslade när hon sköt upp den och gruset knastrade under hennes fötter när hon styrde in på den högra gången och bort till graven. Förutom henne var kyrkogården tom på besökare, men kyrkovaktmästaren syntes till borta vid den västra muren.

Bäst som hon satt vid graven och mindes ett kalas hos farföräldrarna dök Severus upp. Hon hade inte märkt att han såg henne från parken hon gick förbi och sedan följt efter henne.  
"Vad vill du?" Hon reste sig upp.  
"Prata med dig."  
"Jag vill inte prata med dig. Låt mig vara i fred."  
"Du kan inte undvika mig för evigt."  
"Ska vi slå vad?" fnös hon.  
"Hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga att jag är ledsen för att det blev som det blev?"  
"Det spelar ingen roll hur många gånger du säger det, _ingenting_ kan förändras."  
När Severus inte visade några tecken på att gå därifrån lämnade Lily kyrkogården. Han följde som tur var inte efter henne. För att rensa tankarna cyklade hon en lång runda ut på landet och tillbaka. Hon var borta i nästan två timmar och hennes mor hann bli lite orolig.  
"Du kunde väl tala om att du skulle bli borta så länge", tyckte hon.  
Lily svarade inte ens utan styrde stegen direkt till sitt rum. När skulle Severus fatta att det inte lönade sig att söka upp henne?

* * *

Grattis. Har ni tagit er hit får ni kommentera också. Jag blev väldigt glad när jag fick kommentarerna på det första kapitlet så jag förväntar mig att ni gör det igen. Ingenting är så uppmuntrande som när ni skriver en liten rad. Har ni hittat några fel eller konstigheter får ni gärna påpeka dem också. Kram och tack för att ni läser!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting och det enda jag tjänar på detta är att jag har kul när jag skriver.

Tack så mycket för att ni läser den här berättelsen och skriver vad ni tycker! Jag blir jätteglad varje gång ni skriver för det måste ju betyda att ni tycker den är tillräckligt bra för att förtjäna en kommentar! Här kommer nästa kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Lily tyckte att Severus borde ha förstått när det var dags för honom att sluta försöka tala med henne, men det gjorde han uppenbarligen inte för ett par dagar senare dök han upp igen. Hon hade lämnat huset för att gå och köpa en tröja hon hade sett i skyltfönstret till en av klädaffärerna, men hann inte mer än ett par hundra meter förrän Severus hann i kapp henne. Hon misstänkte att han hade spionerat på henne och insåg att det inte skulle hjälpa att ignorera honom.  
"Lily, vänta", bad han.  
"Severus, det finns _ingenting_ du kan göra eller säga som får mig på andra tankar så det är ingen idé att du försöker."  
Hon vände sig om för att fortsätta men han tog tag i hennes handled och höll henne kvar. "Kan du inte bara höra på vad jag har att säga? Det är det enda jag ber dig om."  
Lily såg honom i ögonen som för att kontrollera om han verkligen menade det han sa. Hade hon inte vetat bättre skulle hon tro att Severus var på väg att börja gråta. Hon hade aldrig sett honom göra det och tvivlade på att han ens kunde. Nu såg han så förtvivlad ut, som om hans liv hängde på om hon lyssnade på honom eller inte. Hon undrade vad det egentligen hade tagit åt honom – så här känslosamt hade han aldrig betett sig tidigare.  
"Jag lovar dig", började han med ostadig röst, "att om det är nåt jag har ångrat varenda dag så är det vad jag sa till dig den där gången. Och hade jag lyssnat på dig innan dess skulle jag aldrig ha hamnat där jag är nu."  
"Men du gjorde inte det", konstaterade Lily. Sedan sa hon, efter några sekunders eftertanke: "Okej, jag förlåter dig för det du sa. Men det är också det enda. Jag vill inte träffa dig igen." Hon ryckte till sig sin hand och gjorde en ansats att vända sig om.  
"Lily, vä…"  
"Nej", avbröt hon skarpt. "Du har fått som du vill, nu är det _min_ tur att få som _jag_ vill." Och med de orden lämnade hon Severus. Han stod kvar och tittade efter henne en lång stund, något Lily inte såg eftersom hon envisades med att inte vända sig om.

Lily hade bestämt sig för att skaffa ett jobb, men det var lättare sagt än gjort för en häxa som hon. Det verkade inte som om något ville anställa en mugglarfödd som tiderna såg ut och därför hamnade hon istället i en kiosk i hemstaden. Samtidigt kanske det var säkrare – ingen väntade sig väl att en människa med magiska krafter skulle ställa sig och sälja godis till mugglarbarn frivilligt? Innan hon slutade skolan hade hon planer på att arbeta med något som hade med trolldrycker att göra, men just nu kändes det ganska avlägset. Hon hade inte blandat ett enda elixir på ett helt år och inte heller tittat i sina gamla skolböcker. Hon visste precis vad professor Slughorn skulle ha sagt om han visste – att det var synd och skam att en sådan naturbegåvning som Lily skulle ägna sig åt något så simpelt som att sälja godis och tidningar. Hon hade hört ett rykte om att hennes gamle lärare i trolldryckskonst hade gått i pension. Han var nog åttio år, men inte var det någon ålder för en trollkarl, tyckte hon, och funderade på vad det var som kunde hålla honom borta från skolan. Lily visste hur glad han var i att undervisa.

Till helgen begav sig Lily till London för att träffa James. Att prata med honom kunde vara ett första steg till att gå med i anti-Voldemort-rörelsen. Hon gick till Den läckande kitteln och genom portalen till Diagongränden för att möta James utanför apoteket klockan elva. Hon fick vänta på honom några minuter – att passa tider hade James aldrig varit bra på. När han väl dök upp kramade de om varandra innan de styrde stegen mot ett gammalt hus längre ner på gatan, ett ställe där orden höll till ibland. James sa att Dumbledore kunde vara där.  
"Hur är det med dig nuförtiden?" undrade han. "Hade du och Mary kul på den där resan?"  
"Jo, den var trevlig. Och jag mår bara bra. Men hur är det med dig? Du ser lite sliten ut."  
"Har sovit lite dåligt de senaste nätterna." Han kvävde en gäspning innan han fortsatte: "Men faktiskt, Lily, jag tycker inte att det är nån särskilt bra idé, det här. Att du är mugglarfödd och vill bli medlem i orden …"  
"Så du menar att jag bara ska sitta hemma och låta alla andra sköta kampen?"  
"Nej, det var inte så jag menade. Jag vet att du inte vill vara den som sitter och tittar på. Men du gör nog bäst i att hålla dig så osynlig som möjligt. Du vill inte dra dödsätarnas blickar till dig, om du förstår vad jag menar."  
"Vad kan jag göra då?"  
"Du får prata med Dumbledore om det där. Jag måste förresten iväg nu, jag ska byta av Remus som sitter och vaktar ingången till ministeriet."  
"Hälsa honom från mig."  
"Det ska jag göra. Och du, Lily, var rädd om dig. Jag orkar inte oroa mig för dig också. Det räcker med Sirius som åker runt som en dåre på den där flygande motorcykeln och säger att han ska bryta av Voldemorts trollstav på mitten och köra upp delarna på ett visst ställe …"  
"Det låter likt honom", sa Lily med ett roat leende.

James lämnade henne och hon stannade kvar för att vänta på Dumbledore. Han dröjde, men under tiden fick hon tillfälle att prata med Frank och Alice Longbottom istället. De hade sin lille son Neville med sig. Han var mamma upp i dagen, med runda kinder och mörkt hår.  
"Så roligt att träffa dig igen", sa Alice och kramade om henne.  
"Det samma. Oj, så han har vuxit", log Lily och strök Neville över kinden. "Stora grabben nu, ju. Har han lärt sig gå än?"  
"Ja, men han är så bekväm av sig att han hellre låter bli."  
"Han är bara lat", skrattade Frank. "Men som Alice kånkar runt på honom är det inte konstigt. Ett under att han ens har lärt sig pallra runt själv, tycker jag."  
Medan Lily väntade på sin före detta rektor berättade Frank och Alice för henne om vad som hade hänt de senaste veckorna. Det ena var värre än det andra, men positiva som de båda två var såg de ljust på framtiden.  
"Folk tror att det är värre än det är, men det är bara för att man inte kan vara säker längre. Hade Voldemort visat sig eller om dödsätarna gav sig till känna skulle ingen behöva vara rädd för det okända. Som det är idag vågar ingen yppa några hemligheter ens för grannen med rädsla för att han eller hon kan vara ansluten till Voldemort."  
"Men det finns ju sätt att ta reda på om nån ljuger", sa Lily.  
"Fast du förväntar dig väl inte att vi ska massinkalla varenda häxa och trollkarl i Storbritannien för att hälla i dem Veritaserum och sedan förhöra dem?" frågade Frank med ett leende.  
"Nej, det förstås." Lily visste att det fanns motmedel mot Veritaserum. "Men vad ska man göra då?"  
"Ja du, det är det varenda en på ministeriet sitter och klurar på just nu. Men inte heller där står det till som det ska. Jag är övertygad om att det finns spioner där. Det skulle inte förvåna mig om Voldemort har placerat nån på Hogwarts också, för att kunna ha Dumbledore under kontroll. Men han är förstås beredd på att det kan hända så han lär inte anställa vem som helst."

En halvtimme senare steg Dumbledore in genom dörren. Han såg ut precis som vanligt, med långt vitt hår och skägg. Han var klädd i en lång mörklila klädnad med silverstjärnor och en hög spetsig hatt som han tog av sig när han märkte att den skrapade i det låga taket. Paret Longbottom reste sig, hälsade och gick därifrån. Dumbledore satte sig på Franks plats och trollade fram ett glas vin till sig själv.  
"Får jag bjuda på något?" frågade han Lily.  
"Nej, tack." Ett par sekunders tystnad följde innan hon sa: "Jag vill göra nåt för orden." Hon lät bestämd.  
"Jag förstår det", svarade Dumbledore lugnt och smakade på sitt vin.  
"Jag kan inte bara sitta och vänta på att andra ska klara av det här, jag vill också hjälpa till."  
"Jag förstår det också. Jag var helt säker på att Sorteringshatten gjorde rätt när den placerade dig i Gryffindor, miss Evans. Du är modig och du har hjärtat på rätta stället, men du …"  
"Säg ingenting om att jag är mugglarfödd", sa hon.  
"Det tänkte jag inte göra heller", fortsatte Dumbledore lugnt. "Men du är ung. Och det kan bli farligt. Är du medveten om vad du ger dig in på?"  
"Frågade ni James samma sak? Han är inte äldre än jag."  
"Det gjorde jag faktiskt inte, i ärlighetens namn. Det kanske är dumt att avslöja det, men James har faktiskt varit väldigt mån om att du ska hållas utanför det här."  
Lily kände att hon rodnade, fastän det egentligen inte fanns någon anledning till det. Hon hade inget annat än vänskapliga känslor kvar för James men det kändes ganska bra att han tänkte på henne.  
En timme senare gav sig Lily av hem igen. Dumbledore hade gett henne instruktioner och bett henne fråga James eller Frank om hjälp om det var något hon undrade över. Hennes första uppdrag skulle bli att vakta ingången till ministeriet under fredagsnatten tillsammans med James.

Vissa dagar kände Lily att det bästa hon kunde göra skulle vara att lämna föräldrahemmet. Det utgjorde en risk för hennes föräldrar att hon bodde där, för om dödsätarna fick för sig att de skulle ha tag i henne skulle det vara det första stället de letade på. Hennes mamma och pappa visste knappt någonting om vad som pågick i magivärlden. Lily hade inte velat säga för mycket för att inte oroa dem. Därför protesterade mrs Evans när Lily förde saken på tal.  
"Flytta hemifrån?" utbrast hon. "Varför det? Har du det inte bra här, tycker du?"  
"Jo, men … Jag är ändå tjugoett år nu, mamma, jag kan inte bo här hur länge som helst."  
"Din syster bodde hemma tills hon gifte sig. Det kan du väl också göra?"  
"Tror du inte att jag har nåt annat mål i livet än att bli gift?" suckade Lily. "Jag har ju inte ens en pojkvän."  
"Det var synd att det tog slut med den där James, det var en trevlig pojke. Och bra såg han ut också. Men du kan väl bo kvar här så länge du jobbar i stan, Lily? Det blir så tomt här hemma utan dig."  
Lily gav motvilligt med sig.

* * *

Nu vore det ju kul om ni delade med er av vad ni tycker, tycker jag. Gjorde Lily rätt som förlät Snape? Kommer hon att slippa honom i fortsättningen? Och vad kommer att hända med Orden?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Bäst som Lily stod och arbetade en dag kom Snape in i kiosken. Hon suckade. Varför sökte han upp henne hela tiden? Hon hade ju sagt att hon inte ville prata med honom igen! Det kunde väl knappast få honom att framstå i bättre dager vare sig för Lord Voldemort eller för de andra dödsätarna, att bli sedd tillsammans med henne? Kanske var han ute efter information om andra mugglarfödda, eller trodde han att hon hade något samröre med Fenixorden? Snape litade hon inte på.

Lily tänkte tillbaka på hur det var när de fortfarande var vänner. De hade faktiskt haft det riktigt trevligt ibland, speciellt under skolloven när de kunde umgås på tu man hand utan att någon påpekade att de tillhörde olika elevhem. Severus väntade tills den sista kunden hade gått innan han klev fram till disken.  
"Vad är det nu?" suckade hon.  
"Ska ha ett paket Marlboro", sa han.  
"Du röker väl inte?" Hon anade att det var något mer han ville.  
"Pappa gör."  
När han skulle betala råkade tröjärmen glida upp. Lily ryggade tillbaka då hon såg Mörkrets märke på hans vänstra underarm. Severus märkte det och skyndade sig att täcka över det igen. Hon såg att en rodnad spred sig över hans bleka kinder och när hon sökte hans blick slog han ner den. Det var bara rätt att han skämdes, tyckte hon. Hur det än slutade för Lord Voldemorts del skulle det där märket alltid påminna Severus om vilken väg han hade valt.  
Av någon anledning såg han ännu mer nerstämd ut än vanligt. Han hade mörka skuggor runt ögonen och såg ut som om han inte sovit på över ett dygn. Så kanske också var fallet, tänkte hon. Han kanske hade varit ute och jagat oskyldiga mugglare hela natten.  
Utan att säga något mer lämnade han kiosken.

Till helgen träffade Lily sin syster igen och tyvärr var hennes make med. Lily antog att besöket mest berodde på att Vernon ville visa upp sin nya firmabil för svärföräldrarna. Hon hälsade på dem när de anlände och höll sig sedan ur vägen så mycket som möjligt. Det hade varken Petunia eller Vernon något emot. Svågern sa inte ett ord till henne, det gjorde han så gott som aldrig. Lily var glad när de åkte hem igen på söndagseftermiddagen. Då hade Petunia redan kommit med flera pikar till Lily om att det var hon själv som hade gift sig och fått barn och undrat om inte Lily skulle släppa de där dumheterna med häxeriet och bli som vanligt folk igen.  
"Nu dröjer det förhoppningsvis några månader innan vi träffar dem igen", tänkte Lily när hon stod i köksfönstret och såg familjen Dursley kliva in i bilen och köra iväg. Hur fläskberget Vernon kunde sitta förarsätet och den beniga Petunia kunde sitta på andra sidan utan att bilen välte framstod för henne som ett mysterium. Vernon kunde omöjligt väga mindre än etthundratjugo kilo, Petunia inte ett gram över sextio.  
"Han är inte liten, deras Dudley", sa mr Evans och log. "Snart är han lika bred som han är lång."  
"Det kan inte vara bra för en så liten unge att äta så mycket", fortsatte hans hustru. "Men Petunia lyssnar ju inte vad man än säger till henne, hon tror visst att det bara är hon som kan nåt om småbarn."  
"Typiskt henne", tänkte Lily. Petunia ville alltid sköta saker och ting på sitt sätt och då dög det inte med andras åsikter eller råd. Och hur mycket hon än lovprisade sin älskade Vernon visste Lily att hon själv minsann skulle lyckas hitta en bättre make så småningom. En som inte liknade ett sjölejon eller åt som en hippogriff.

Ett betydligt trevligare möte väntade Lily på måndagskvällen, för då träffade hon Remus. De hade inte setts sedan hon kom tillbaka från sin resa och hon var väldigt glad över att se honom igen. Hon hade alltid tyckt bra om honom, till och med på den tiden då hon tyckte att James och Sirius var som pest och kolera. Remus var sig lik. Han kanske hade fått något mer ärr sedan sist, men den vänliga glimten i ögonen fanns kvar. Hon mindes tillbaka på deras skoltid. Hur de hade skrattat tillsammans, hur hon hade stöttat honom i hans svåra stunder och hur han hade varit till hjälp för henne när hon hade problem.  
"Träffar James nån nu?" sa hon plötsligt.  
"Inte vad jag vet. Han hade en för nån månad sedan men jag har inte hört honom prata om henne på ett tag. Hur så? Tänker du försöker återuppliva ert förhållande?"  
"Nej, jag bara undrade. Jag tror inte att det skulle fungera ens om vi försökte. Vi var helt enkelt inte rätt för varandra."  
"Han blev ganska deppig när det tog slut, men han kom över det. Det är ju inte precis likt James att gräva ner sig i sina sorger och bekymmer."  
"Nej, du har rätt. Men nog om honom. Hur är det med _dig_, Remus?" Hon lade sina händer över hans.  
"Du menar bortsett från 'mitt lilla pälsproblem'? Jo tack, jag överlever."  
"Du ser lite trött ut."  
"Sover dåligt."  
"Jag kan ta ditt vaktpass i natt."  
"Nej, du behö…"  
"Jo, det gör jag", avbröt hon. Du måste få sova ut."  
"Jag vill inte att du ska…"  
"Remus, tror du inte att jag klarar mig själv?"  
"Ingen klarar sig själv mot det som väntar oss där ute, Lily. Men du kommer i alla fall inte vara ensam, Sirius ska också vara där."  
Lily transfererade sig hem och lade sig för att vila några timmar. Det kunde hon behöva om hon skulle vara vaken hela natten. Hon talade om för sina föräldrar att hon inte skulle vara hemma men att hon inte kunde berätta vad det gällde. De förstod att det hade något med magivärlden att göra, för varför skulle Lily annars tiga om vad det berodde på? Och att ge sig iväg för att vara borta nattetid, det var inte likt henne.

Ingenting hände under natten som tvingade dem att kalla på förstärkning eller ta saken i egna händer. Voldemorts anhängare hade tydligen bestämt sig för att inte försöka ta sig in på ministeriet just den natten – eller var det helt enkelt så att de hade valt en annan väg? I vilket fall som helst varken såg eller hörde Lily och Sirius något misstänkt, och när klockan blev sex avlöstes de av två andra ordensmedlemmar.  
"Det var ett nöje att tillbringa natten med dig, Lily", sade Sirius, gäspade och sträckt på sig så att det knakade i lederna. "Nu ska jag hem och sova. Vi ses!" De kramade om varandra och försvann åt varsitt håll.

Ett par dagar senare kom Severus tillbaka till kiosken. Den gången var det inte för att köpa cigaretter utan för att tjata till sig en pratstund. Efter en stund gick hon med på att gå en sväng i parken efter arbetets slut. Det kanske var lika bra att lyssna på vad han hade att säga? Förhoppningsvis skulle hon slippa honom efter det.

Klockan sex blev hon avbytt och gick ut. Severus väntade på henne utanför ingången på baksidan av huset. Det var ingen särskilt varm dag, det hade regnat hela eftermiddagen och luften var lite kylig. Hon drog den stickade tröjan över huvudet och släppte ut håret.  
"Varför i hela fridens namn gick jag med på det här?" tänkte hon.  
Severus däremot, han såg ganska nöjd ut. De styrde stegen mot parken. Några barn lekte vid gungorna medan deras mammor satt och skvallrade på en bänk. Severus gick så nära henne att deras armar då och då råkade snudda vid varandra. Hon ryste till varje gång.  
"Vad var det egentligen du ville prata om?" Hon tittade upp på honom med en min som talade om att hon krävde ett ordentligt svar.  
"Jag … jag ville träffa dig."  
"Jo, jag förstod det. Det är det enda du har tjatat om de senaste veckorna. Kom igen nu, jag har inte hela kvällen på mig."  
"Jag tänkte varna dig. Låt ingen veta att du känner Potter. Eller Black eller Lupin heller för den delen. De står med på Mörkrets Herres lista."  
"Kalla honom inte så, Severus!" sa hon förargat. "Jag tål inte att höra det!"  
"Som du vill."  
"Vad har de gjort?"  
"Vad har de _inte_ gjort? Det senaste jag hörde var att Black skulle stoppa upp Mörkre… _hans_ trollstav på ett visst ställe så fort han fick chansen. För att inte tala om hur många gånger de har smädat hans namn!"  
"Det gör de bara rätt i. Det kan aldrig göras tillräckligt många gånger", fnös Lily.  
"Du borde vara lite mer försiktig med vad du säger, man vet aldrig vem som lyssnar."  
"Som om du skulle bry dig."  
"_Det_ är det enda jag bryr mig om, att du ska klara dig ur det här med livet i behåll!"

Hon suckade och de vandrade vidare utan att säga något. Regnet hade gjort gräset lite halt och det ville sig inte bättre än att Lily halkade. Severus reflexer reagerade snabbt som blixten och han tog tag i henne för att hon inte skulle falla omkull. De stod med ansiktena bara någon decimeter från varandra, han höll ena armen om hennes rygg och den andra om hennes midja. Deras ögon mötte varandra. Hur många gånger hade hon inte sett honom i ögonen tidigare? Hon hade alltid kunnat se hur han mådde genom att göra det, men just nu var det enda hon såg hur de återspeglade hennes något förvånade min. Han lutade sig ännu lite närmare henne, hon kände hur han andades mot hennes kind, och när hon böjde upp ansiktet mötte deras läppar varandra.

* * *

_Kommentera nu! Då vet jag att ni har läst och kan uppdatera snart igen._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Nej, jag äger ingenting förutom mina idéer.

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Lily återfann snart fattningen. Hon slet sig loss ur hans omfamning, flämtade efter andan och såg bestört på honom en sekund eller två innan hon vände på klacken för att springa därifrån. Snape hann i fatt och tog tag i hennes arm.  
"Rör mig inte!" befallde hon.  
"Gå inte", bad han.  
"Släpp min arm! Jag menar allvar!" Den andra handen stack hon ner i fickan för att plocka fram trollstaven om han inte gjorde som hon sa. Tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken. Varför var han tvungen att förstöra?  
Severus släppte henne och lät armarna hänga utmed sidorna. Han såg henne inte i ögonen när han sa: "Jag älskar dig, Lily. Det har jag alltid gjort."  
"Det gör ingen skillnad. Du och jag ska inte vara tillsammans, _kan_ inte vara tillsammans!"  
Hon gick därifrån, upprörd. För ett ögonblick trodde hon att han skulle springa i fatt henne igen, men det gjorde han inte. En lång stund stod han kvar i parken och tittade efter henne.

Orden 'jag älskar dig' ringde i öronen en lång stund efter att Lily hade kommit hem och lagt sig på sängen med kudden över huvudet. Det gjorde han inte alls. Det kunde han inte göra. Han visste förmodligen inte ens vad kärlek var.  
Mrs Evans kom upp och frågade om hon inte skulle ha någon mat.  
"Jag har ont i huvudet", ljög Lily. "Jag värmer den sen."  
"Vill du ha en tablett?"  
"Nej, det blir snart bättre. Stäng dörren. Jag kommer ner om en stund."  
Det dröjde en timme innan hon gick ner för att värma middagsmaten och när hon ätit klart gick hon raka vägen upp till sitt rum igen.

Lily sov dåligt den natten. Hur hon än vände och vred på sig kunde hon inte somna förrän efter klockan ett, trots att hon hade gått till sängs redan halv tio. Sömnen blev orolig, hon drömde den ena konstiga drömmen efter den andra och vaknade flera gånger i tron att Severus stod vid hennes säng. Helst av allt ville hon ringa och sjukanmäla sig det första hon gjorde när hon vaknade, men hon antog att det inte skulle göra saken bättre. Förmodligen skulle hon bara tänka ännu mer på det inträffade om hon stannade hemma i sängen och tyckte synd om sig själv hela dagen. Att sysselsätta sig med något var nog lösningen på problemet. För det var det, ett _problem_. Hon avskydde att erkänna det för sig själv men hon kände inte längre samma ogillande mot Severus som hon envisats med att göra de senaste fyra, fem åren. Det var lätt att tycka illa om honom när de fortfarande gick på Hogwarts och hon fortfarande hade hans förolämpning i färskt minne och James som dagligen påpekade vilken idiot Severus var. Det var till och med lätt att förakta honom efter skolan för då visste hon vad han gick för och dessutom behövde hon inte konfronteras med honom eftersom de aldrig träffades. Det var inte lika lätt att hålla fast vid övertygelsen längre och det störde henne. Allt skulle vara så mycket enklare om hon fortfarande kunde tycka att han var en idiot!

"Mår du bättre idag?" Mrs Evans plockade fram en tallrik och en sked när dottern klev in i köket morgonen därpå. Lily hade ingen matlust över huvud taget, men hon var hungrig och i vilket fall som helst var hon tvungen att äta något.  
"Mm", mumlade hon och lyfte ner ett paket flingor från skafferiet. "Det hjälpte att sova." Egentligen mådde hon inte ett dugg bättre, fast hon ville inte prata med sin mor om vad som hade hänt. Det var tillräckligt komplicerat ändå. Men Lilys mor märkte snart att det var något som höll Lilys tankar på annat håll.  
"Är det månne kärleksbekymmer?" frågade hon retsamt, men något ordentligt svar fick hon inte.  
På arbetet kunde hon inte koncentrera sig. En gång tog hon för lite betalt och en annan gång för mycket. Hon kom inte ihåg att plocka upp de nya varorna och hade det inte varit för att butiksägaren ringde och bad henne sätta upp löpsedlarna skulle hon förmodligen glömma det också.

Det dröjde ett par dagar innan Lily hörde av Severus igen och ett tag trodde hon till och med att han hade tagit henne på orden. Men inte då. Efter ett tag dök han upp igen, ännu ivrigare än tidigare. Lily hade trott att han åtminstone skulle hålla sig borta från familjen Evans hus, men hon trodde fel. En eftermiddag när hon var ensam hemma ringde det på dörren. Hon gick för att öppna och suckade när hon såg vem som stod där. Han trängde sig in och stängde dörren bakom sig.  
"Vi måste prata."  
"Det finns inget att prata om."  
"Vad menade du med den där kyssen då? Betydde den ingenting för dig?"  
"Men skärp dig! Jag hade knappast planerat den! Lyssna på mig nu, jag kan inte vara tillsammans med dig, inte på nåt sätt! Det _går_ inte, det förstår du väl själv? En dödsätare och en mugglarfödd!"  
"Jag bryr mig inte om vad du är!"  
"Nej, men _jag_ bryr mig om vad _du _är! När ska du inse det, Severus? Kan du inte bara gå? Allting blir så mycket lättare för både dig och mig om vi inte träffas, inte pratar med varandra och inte ses mer över huvud taget!"  
"Vad ska jag egentligen göra för att få dig på andra tankar? Vad är det jag ska ändra på?"  
"Det är för sent för förändringar", sa hon allvarligt och utan att möta hans blick. "För sent, Severus."  
"Hade jag haft nån chans om jag inte hade gått med … du vet vad jag menar."  
"Jag vill inte prata om det. Gå nu, är du snäll. Jag vill inte att de andra ska se dig."  
"Jag vet att du är ensam hemma." Men han gick i alla fall.

Lily drömde mer mardrömmar än hon gjort någonsin tidigare. Dementorer förekom allt oftare i hennes tankar om nätterna och hon vaknade ibland kallsvettig och med hjärtat hårt bankande i bröstet. Lakanet och täcket hade snott sig runt henne så att det kändes som om någon höll fast henne. Alltid var det någons säkerhet hon oroade sig för, om inte sin egens så för föräldrarnas, James, alla andra mugglarföddas eller Severus. Vore han inte så skicklig på att stänga sin hjärna för att förhindra att andra såg hans tankar skulle det vara kört för honom för länge sedan, tänkte hon. Lily vågar inte tänka på vad som skulle hända om Lord Voldemort fick veta.

Det gick några veckor utan att hon träffade Severus. Hon undvek honom och han höll sig av någon anledning också borta. En kväll satt hon och pratade med Remus i ordens högkvarter när James skyndade in i rummet. Han berättade med andan i halsgropen att Marlene McKinnon, en ordensmedlem, och hennes familj hade hittats mördade. Troligen var det Lord Voldemort som tog hand om det. Lily började gråta och kände snart James armar omkring sig.  
"Men hur kunde han veta?" snyftade hon.  
"Nån måste ha förrått henne", trodde James. "Hur skulle han annars kunna veta var hon var?"  
Det gick en rysning utmed Lilys ryggrad. Severus! Var det han som hade skvallrat? Var det hennes fel att McKinnons var mördade, för att hon inte hade hållit sina tankar för sig själv när hon träffade honom? Hon visste ju vem som var deras hemlighetsväktare, även om det aldrig hade varit meningen att hon skulle få veta! Lily hade råkat höra Dumbledore prata om det med mr McKinnon.

Så snart hon träffade Severus igen skällde hon ut honom. Hon till och med sökte upp honom av den anledningen. Han blev minst sagt förvånad när han såg henne stå utanför dörren.  
"Hur _kunde_ du?" utbrast hon.  
"Hur kunde jag vad då?" Han lät som om han inte förstod vad hon menade, men gick ut och stängde dörren bakom sig.  
"Familjen McKinnon är mördade!" väste Lily.  
"Jag vet. Men vad har jag med det att göra?"  
"Det måste vara du som har talat om det för Voldemort! Du måste ha tagit dig in i min skalle på nåt sätt och fått reda på vem som var deras hemlighetsväktare och nu … och nu är både han och de andra dödade!" Rösten bar henne inte längre och hon började snyfta.  
"Det har jag verkligen inte gjort!" försvarade Severus sig. "Jag visste inte ens om vad som hade hänt förrän nån talade om för mig vad Mörkrets Herre hade gjort!"  
"Kalla honom inte så!"  
"Och jag har inte tagit mig in i dina tankar!" Han tog tag i hennes underarmar och såg henne allvarsamt i ögonen. "Litar du inte på mig?"  
"Det där var väl en ovanligt dum fråga?" fnös hon. "Man kan inte lita på nån, allra minst på sådana som _du_!"  
Lily förstod att orden måste smärta honom ordentligt, speciellt eftersom de kom från henne, men hon brydde sig inte.  
"Så bara för att nån har läckt information tror du att det är _jag_ som ligger bakom alltihop?" Han släppte henne.  
"Jag … jag …" började hon.  
"Jo, för det är ju bekvämt att ha nån att skylla på, eller hur?" Han såg oerhört besviken ut när han vände sig om och smällde igen dörren efter sig.  
Lily gick därifrån med tårarna rinnande nerför kinderna.

* * *

Och glöm inte kommentera! Tack på förhand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Ja, man kan tycka att jag har misshandlat storyn fullständigt - men det är Rowling som ligger bakom figurerna.

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Lily avskydde att erkänna för sig själv att hon saknade Severus. Vore det inte för hans mindre uppskattade bisyssla skulle hon förmodligen ha låtit allting ha sin gång och låtit honom få henne. Tillåtit sig själv att vara med honom. Ett par dagar efter besöket hemma hos Severus fick hon veta att det var en annan dödsätare som hade fått reda på var familjen McKinnon befann sig och rapporterat till Lord Voldemort. Han själv var alltså oskyldig och Lily skämdes något oerhört över att hon hade anklagat honom.

Det gick en hel vecka innan de träffades igen. Hon blev förvånad när hon såg vem det var som stod på deras trappa och än mer häpen blev hon när hon fick höra vad han hade att berätta. Severus hade fått arbete som lärare på Hogwarts.  
"Har du?" utbrast hon. "Hogwarts?"  
"Jag pratade med Dumbledore igår."  
"Du har fått Slughorns plats, förmodar jag?"  
"Ja, det stämmer. Jag reser den sista augusti."  
"Jaha. Du, Severus … Jag vill säga förlåt … för det där jag sa förra gången. Det var … dumt gjort. Jag borde ha vetat bättre."  
"Vi pratar inte mer om det", sa han bara.

De satt tysta en stund. Han rullade tummarna och tittade sig lite rastlöst omkring i rummet, som om han inte riktigt visste vad han skulle säga eller göra. Det var ett bra tag sedan han satt i den där sängen i just det där rummet. Han hade inte varit hemma hos henne sedan sommaren innan de började femte året på Hogwarts. Det var sex år sedan. Inte särskilt mycket hade förändrats i rummet sedan dess. Lily hade tagit ner affischen med ABBA och ersatt den med en plansch föreställande ett amerikanskt rockband, det var i stort sett det.  
"Du har väl aldrig haft nåt intresse av att undervisa?" sa hon till slut.  
"Jag kan inte berätta för dig vad anledningen är."  
"Varför inte?"  
"Därför att det bara är jag och Dumbledore som vet om det. Fråga inte mer."  
Men Lily förstod ändå. Hon kunde mycket väl tänka sig att Voldemort skulle vilja placera en spion på Hogwarts, nära Dumbledore, och tanken slog henne att det lika gärna kunde vara precis tvärtom. Dumbledore kanske ville ha Severus nära för att få reda på vad Voldemort gjorde. Hon visste väl att han skulle veta vad som var rätt till slut!  
"Är … är du spion åt Dumbledore?" sa hon förvånat.  
"Det var det du inte skulle få veta", medgav han med en suck.  
"Du överlever inte en minut om Lord Voldemort får reda på det."  
"Då dör jag i alla fall inte som _bara_ en dödsätare", mumlade han med blicken fäst på sina fötter.  
"Åh, Sev!" utbrast hon, kastade sig om halsen på honom och begravde ansiktet vid hans hals.  
Han blev något överraskad, men fann sig snabbt och lade armarna om henne. Han höll om henne hårt, ville inte släppa, deras läppar sökte och fann varandra. Flämtande, suckande, älskande. De var ensamma hemma, mr Evans spelade bowling med ett par arbetskamrater och hans hustru satt hemma hos en väninna.  
"Var du med Potter?" frågade Severus allvarligt. "Du vet vad jag menar."  
"Gör det nån skillnad?"  
Han strök henne över håret, såg henne djupt i ögonen och sa sedan: "Nej. Nej, det gör ingen skillnad."  
"Jag har inte varit med honom. Eller med nån annan." De flesta av deras klädesplagg låg redan på golvet runt sängen och inom ett par minuter hamnade även resten där.

Så fort det hela var över och Severus hade lagt sig bredvid henne kände hon att det de hade gjort var fel. Han verkade inte medveten om det, han såg så lugn och fridfull ut där han låg med slutna ögon. Rynkan mellan ögonbrynen syntes inte alls. Så avslappnad hade hon inte sett honom på flera år. Det gjorde ont att tänka på vad hon måste säga till honom.  
"Hur kommer det sig att du inte har flyttat hemifrån?" Lily lade sig på sidan och strök undan en hårslinga ur hans ansikte. Hon ville skjuta upp avskedet.  
"Det har bara inte blivit så."  
"Jag trodde att du skulle sticka härifrån så fort du hade slutat på Hogwarts."  
"Det var tänkt så också, men sen blev ju mamma sjuk och … ja, omständigheterna spelade in och jag blev kvar här."  
"Jag tror att omständigheterna måste spela in här också", sa hon, plötsligt allvarlig. "Vi kan inte."  
"I så fall väntar jag på dig", sa han beslutsamt.

Efter en halvtimme gick Severus hem och ytterligare en stund senare kom mrs Evans hem. Lily funderade på om det syntes på henne vad hon hade gjort.  
Hon förstod mycket väl att Severus hade frågat om James. Hon visste faktiskt inte varför de aldrig hade legat med varandra, det bara inte blev så. Nog för att han ville, och hon också egentligen, men det blev inte av. Och sanningen att säga var det ingenting hon hade funderat över heller, inte förrän nu.

Nästa dag levde Lily lite som i en egen värld. Hon var frånvarande och tycktes inte riktigt lägga märke till vad som hände runtomkring henne. Det var inte bara gårdagens händelse som höll Lilys tankar på annat håll, det var vad det kunde få för konsekvenser. De hade inte haft en tanke på att skydda sig, alltså kunde hon ha blivit med barn. Hon förstod inte hur hon hade kunnat låta det ske. Här lyckades hon undvika Severus i ett par, tre år och sedan dröjde det inte mer än ett par månader efter hemkomsten från europsaresan innan hon går och lägger sig med människan! Det var inte annat än att hon skämdes över sig själv. Och tänk om hon faktiskt _har_ blivit gravid! Tankarna på det övergav henne inte förrän hon fick motsatsen bevisad för sig en och en halv vecka senare. Hon drog en lättnades suck och lovade sig själv att det där aldrig skulle upprepas. Hon hade minsann annat att oroa sig över.

Lily berättade ingenting för Severus om vad hon gjorde för orden. Hon antog att han skulle kunna ta reda på det om han ville, men hoppades att han respekterade henne tillräckligt mycket för att inte försöka ta sig in i hennes hjärna. Där fanns ingenting han borde se för tillfället.

När Lily varken hade sett honom eller hört av honom på över tre veckor började hon bli orolig. Hade det hänt Severus nåt? Hade orden eller aurorerna fått tag i honom? Förklaringen fick hon dagen därpå. Han stod utanför huset när hon kom hem från arbetet.  
"Severus!" utbrast hon.  
"Sch!" väste han. "Eller tänker du låta hela stan få veta att jag är här? Kan vi gå nånstans?"  
Lily tog honom i handen och drog med honom in i garaget.  
"Vad gör du här? Ska du inte vara på Hogwarts?"  
"Ungarna har inga lektioner klockan sju en fredagskväll. Tack och lov", tillade han.  
"Hur är det på skolan?"  
"Bra, om det inte vore för alla ouppfostrade småglin och lektionerna jag måste ha med dem", suckade han. "Men det var inte det jag ville tala med dig om. Det gäller Potter och Black."  
"Vad är det med dem?" Hon blev genast orolig. Det var över en vecka sedan hon hade hört något ifrån någon av dem.  
"Du behöver inte låta så förskräckt, det är ingen som har haft ihjäl dem. Men Mörkrets Herre vill, så du måste låta dem veta att de ligger ganska illa till."  
"Varför berättar du det för mig? Du avskyr dem ju."  
"Men det gör inte du. Kort sagt, de är dödsmärkta. Liksom Dumbledore och flera andra medlemmar i Fenixorden."

Severus stannade hos henne i ett par timmar, innan han gav sig av tillbaka till Hogwarts. Hon förstod hur mycket han tyckte om henne, med tanke på det han sagt om James och Sirius. Och det både gladde och bekymrade henne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Rowling äger HP-världen, som vanligt.

Det här är sjunde och sista delen. Jag tackar så mycket för era kommentarer, de har varit mycket uppskattade. Jag hoppas att ni har tyckt om berättelsen. Trevlig läsning!

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 7

Lily sökte upp James så fort hon kunde för att tala om vad Severus hade sagt, men det var för sent. Han visste redan.  
"Du måste vara försiktig, James. Jag har hört att de är ute efter dig."  
"Det är klart att de är. Varför tror du annars att jag är tvungen att gömma mig?" James lät inte särskilt nöjd med situationen och Lily kunde naturligtvis förstå varför. Han var inte den som gärna höll sig undan från händelsernas centrum.  
"Du går väl ingenstans utan osynlighetsmanteln du ärvde av din far?"  
"Jag är ju här, som du ser. Och manteln har jag inte längre, Dumbledore har lånat den", sa han.  
"Har Dumbledore? Men varför det? Han behöver den väl inte för att …"  
"Nej, men han sa att han skulle undersöka nåt med den", fortsatte James. "Jag vet inte varför. Så jag är ganska fast som du förstår, kan inte gå ut. Inte Sirius heller men han gör det ändå. Jag tror inte att han fattar riktigt hur farligt det är."

Lily fick anstränga sig för att inte ta kontakt med Severus. Bäst som hon låg i sängen och försökte sova men inte kunde därför att hon bara hade honom i skallen, tänkte hon att det bästa hade varit att hålla sig borta från honom redan från början – ha vägrat prata med honom och absolut inte ha gjort det där andra. Inte undra på att han fick för sig saker då. Lilys föräldrar visste ingenting om den återupptagna bekantskapen med Severus, hon hade i alla fall inte sagt något. De hade aldrig varit särskilt förtjusta i att hon umgicks honom. Han var ju trots allt från området nere vid floden och dessutom hade Petunia berättat ett och annat om honom som fick mr och mrs Evans att ifrågasätta lämpligheten i att Lily ens talade med honom. Petunia hade aldrig sagt ett vänligt ord om honom och det hade hon förvisso ingen anledning till heller. Severus tyckte inte om henne heller, det förstod Lily trots att han aldrig sa det till henne. När hon tänkte efter hade Severus faktiskt varit en väldigt bra vän. Hon kunde tala med honom om det mesta utan att han drev med henne, han tröstade henne när hon någon gång var ledsen och hon visste att om han inte hade hamnat i Slytherin skulle saker och ting förmodligen ha fått en annan utveckling.

Det gick några veckor. Läget bland häxor och trollkarlar i Storbritannien blev allt mer spänt och oroligt. Lily gick inte en meter utan sitt trollspö. Aurorer jagade dödsätare dagarna i ände och så gott som varje dag rapporterade The Daily Prophet om dödsfall, skador, försvinnanden och attacker. Lily lusläste varje dag tidningen för att hitta någonting om Severus eller om James och hans vänner.

När det såg ut att vara som mörkast vände det plötsligt. Lord Voldemort besegrades och det första Severus gjorde när han fick höra det var att transferera sig hem till Lily. Hon hade precis gått och lagt sig när ett pang fick henne att nästan ramla ur sängen i ren förskräckelse. Hon drog fram trollspöet och riktar det mot inkräktaren.  
"Det är jag", sa Severus och höjde händerna till försvar.  
"Åh, herregud, var det bara du?" flämtade hon och satte sig på sängkanten.  
"Du måste kontrollera! Tänk om jag är förklädd?"  
"Då skulle du väl knappast avslöja det? Okej, varför missade jag skolutflykten i ettan?"  
"Du hade vattkoppor."  
"Rätt svarat. Du är du. Men varför i hela fridens namn kommer du instormande här mitt i natten och väcker mig?"  
"Det är över nu", sa han glatt och drog upp henne. "Det är över!"  
"Vad är över? Menar du att nån har … att _han_ är besegrad?"  
Severus nickade och hon slog armarna om honom, de kysste varandra ivrigt och föll ner på hennes säng, tätt omslingrade. Eftersom hon hade sovit när han dök upp var hon redan halvnaken, och för Severus tog det inte lång tid att dra av sig sina kläder. Hans svarta mantel hamnade i en hög på golvet och hon drog täcket över dem båda. Efter att han lagt en besvärjelse som ljudisolerade rummet kunde de ägna sig helt åt varandra.

De låg och pratade en stund efteråt. Klockan var halv fyra men ingen av dem hade någon lust alls att sova. Utanför fönstret var det kolmörkt, inte en stjärna syntes.  
"Hur gick det till?" undrade Lily. Hon låg på Severus arm och strök med fingertopparna över hans bröstkorg. "Vad var det som hände egentligen?"  
"Jag vet inte så noga, jag hörde bara att Mörkrets Herre …"  
"Kalla honom inte så!" avbröt hon förargat.  
"Förlåt. Jag vet bara att _han_ hade gett sig för att ta hand om en sak som han skulle göra ensam. Ingen annan fick följa med, och sen … ja, det var väl nån förbannelse som slog fel, antar jag."  
"Vart skulle han?"  
"Nån pratade om Godric's Hollow …"  
"_Godric's Hollow?!_" utbrast Lily förskräckt. "Det är ju där … det är ju där _de_ bor!"  
"Vilka då?"  
"James och Sirius!" Hon flög ur sängen, tände lampan och krafsade ner några rader på en papperslapp, band fast meddelandet vid ugglans ena ben och öppnade fönstret för att släppa ut henne.  
"Vad skrev du?" undrade Severus.  
"Att om de lever ska de höra av sig så fort som möjligt. Åh, herregud, tänk om … tänk om nån av dem är döda …" Lily satte sig på sängkanten och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Hon darrade av oro, så ängslig var hon. Tänk om Remus var där också? Hon hade inte hört från honom på över två veckor och var Pettigrew höll hus hade hon ingen aning om.  
"Så viktiga var de inte att Voldemort skulle ta hand om dem i egen hög person", försökte Severus. Det var säkert någon annan han var ute efter … Det bor ju många häxor och trollkarlar i det där området. Och jag kan ha hört fel!" Hans lugnanden var till föga hjälp nu när han väl hade väckt hennes oro.

En flera timmar lång väntan följde. Att sova var inte att tänka på och äta kunde hon inte heller. Hon kunde knappt glädjas åt segern förrän hon visste hur det hade gått för hennes vänner. Severus var tvungen att ge sig av igen fast han sa att han hellre skulle ha stannat hos henne. De kramade om varandra länge innan han for och han lovade att komma tillbaka så snart han kunde.  
Framåt eftermiddagen kom James svar. De var vid liv, allihop. Lily drog en lättnadens suck. Hon var så glad att hon nästan började gråta. Var det äntligen över nu? Alla år av oro, ängslan och förtvivlan, var de äntligen slut?


	8. Förklaring

Det har varit några frågor kring den här berättelsen så jag tänkte att jag skriver en liten förklaring.

Som jag skrev från början är den här fan ficen väldigt kontrafaktisk – eller AU om ni föredrar att kalla det så. Det är inte mycket som stämmer när det gäller vad som hände i magivärlden från och med år 1978 och framåt. Självaste Harry Potter finns nämligen inte till och det verkar vara det som har förvånat några stycken. Och varför gör han inte det, när både Dudley och Neville har fötts? Jo, det ligger till på det viset av den enkla anledningen att Lily inte fortsätter vara tillsammans med James efter sjunde året på Hogwarts.

För den som vill läsa vad som händer efter sjunde (och sista delen) kommer här en liten "epilog". Lily och Severus gifter sig sommaren 1982 och får tre barn i rask takt (Rose, Eileen och Martin). En liten sladdis (William) kommer till världen när Martin är i tioårsåldern. De bosätter sig i ett hus på landet utanför staden de växte upp och lever där lyckliga i alla sina dagar! (James gifter sig senare med en blond skönhet från Irland och får två barn vars upptåg på Hogwarts slår både marodörernas och tvillingarna Weasleys.)

Tack så mycket för att ni har läst den här ficen och tack för era kommentarer. De har varit glädjande att få.


End file.
